Evolution of The Youngstown Hospital Association Laboratory Information System has continued actively over the past decade. Currently, 34 channels of automated and semiautomated test instruments and Specimen Identification devices are connected on-line to a laboratory computer (LDM, T & T, Inc.) which communicates to the central hospital computer, IBM 370/135 (CICS). This has been expanded to include DIVOTS, Direct Input Voice Output Telephone System. Using a System/7 Computer possessing and audio-response disk with an appropriate 850 word laboratory vocabulary, front-end orders for laboratory tests are inputted from Nursing Stations or Physicians offices by personnel using Touch-Tone, Card-Dialer telephones. Validation of the patient's name and tests ordered is heard an requisitions are printed immediately in the laboratory. After completion of the tests and the results are stored in the 370/135, physicians and nurses may call the System/7 directly using similar technology, identify the patient and indicate results desired. The Audio-Response System orally verifies the name of the patient, the name of the test, and states the test results or, if not available, describes the status of the examination. DIVOTS has now been expanded to include "Auto-Call", whereby the System/7, upon completion of the test, will automatically initiate the telephone call to the appropriate Nursing Station or Physician's office dialing its telephone number and orally transmit the test result, thus eliminating the need for personnel to initiate an inquiry.